


Prom Night

by cherrysprite



Series: Quarantine Fics [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ;), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Popular Theo Raeken, Prom, Prom Night, Rumors, Secret Crush, Slow Dancing, Teenage Drama, The back of theo's truck ;), Theo Raeken Is Not A Virgin, Virgin Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysprite/pseuds/cherrysprite
Summary: When Liam finds out that his secret - a secret involving his best friend and Beacon Hills' resident player Theo - has been revealed on the night of his junior prom, he isn't expecting go as well as it does.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Quarantine Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691383
Comments: 9
Kudos: 191





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this today, which happened to be the same day 2 other explicit thiam stories were published, but hey, the more the merrier!
> 
> This is also my first "descriptive" smut (I.E. they actually get naked this time) so I hope you guys like it!

Liam's tie was too tight as he walked around the blue and purple-lit gymnasium, pushing through sweaty, well-dressed teenagers who all seemed to be looking at him as he passed.

He had expected his junior prom to be a little less stressful than it currently was. He was expecting it to be about as fun as it could be when he didn't have a date and all of his friends were happily attached. Mason and Corey were all over each other the entire time, never leaving each other's sides, Brett and Nolan had snuck away to the boy's bathroom to do unspeakable things at least twice (and they were only an hour into the event), and Theo was, well, Theo. He'd have danced with at least four different girls and maybe take one home by the time the night was over. He didn't have a problem with getting people to notice him.

Liam thought it was kind of odd how Theo chose to hang around Liam and their little group of friends, since they acted so differently. Theo got along with pretty much everyone, even the people he didn't like at all, because of a simple thing: sex. Sex also happened to be the thing that separated Theo and Liam so much, because Theo had a _lot_ of it, and Liam...well, didn't. It seemed like everyone had a girlfriend or an ex-girlfriend who had slept with Theo Raeken at some point, and it was a running joke among the people who knew him who wondered how many kids Theo could have had by now. Still, everyone liked him even though he'd probably had sex with their girlfriend, since he was charming as hell. 

Liam couldn't deny that, nor could he blame any of the girls who were lucky enough to get him.

Normally, Theo's player nature would have gotten on Liam's nerves, but he was more focused on figuring out why he kept hearing his name floating through the gym. He'd first heard someone say it, amused and laughing, about twenty minutes back, and it had only gotten worse from there. It seemed like everyone looked like Liam had done something either terribly wrong or incredibly funny, or like they knew something he didn't. Knowing how people liked to spin things at that school in pursuit of drama, he might have been speculated to have done all three. Either way, fake or not, he still wanted to know why everyone was talking about him.

 _Especially_ because Theo's name was thrown into the mix. That meant that everybody at the prom would know what this was about, and nothing involving Liam and _Theo_ needed to be going around. Liam didn't need any of that out there.

He looked around, trying to head to the bathroom so he could try and figure it out remotely by texting his friends to find out details. He tugged on the collar of his white dress shirt, the jacket having been discarded awhile back, and took his phone out of his pocket as he tried to walk out. 

People kept getting in his way, which only made his nerves worse, because they all smirked when they did. Liam knew for a fact that some of those people didn't know him or Theo, just knew of them - which would point more to Theo being a big part of whatever rumor was circulating. _Fuck_.

Nobody actively tried to stop him, instead laughing at him as he looked like he was trying to flee, until Tracy Stewart popped out of the crowd with some of her friends. Tracy was one of Theo's only actual exes out of all of his trysts, which made her infinitely worse. "You think you're so cute, don't you?" She asked, fake-sweet, but she was scowling at him. Liam looked at her, confused.

"Uh-?" He said, looking around to see if he could get past her. Her friends were blocking the way. 

"You think Theo would actually like you? That's really sad, I honestly feel bad for you. But really, did you expect anything else? Everyone knows Theo isn't into guys," She scoffed, and Liam's heart dropped into his stomach. 

He knew that. Of _course_ he knew that. But the bigger problem was that everyone was talking about exactly what he was afraid they were.

"I-I..." Liam stammered, and Tracy laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about about."

Tracy smirked. "Well, everyone else seems to," She said triumphantly. She looked at Liam like she expected him to say something else, but Liam took that as his time to go.

He continued his way to the bathroom, now feeling like he wanted to throw up. He shut the door behind him hard and almost fell onto one of the sinks, gripping the sides of the counter so hard his knuckles went white. Hot tears pricked at the backs of his eyes. They knew, so Theo did too.

Liam tried to think back to everyone he remembered telling about it. He knew he told Mason, Corey, Brett, and Nolan, but he didn't think any of them would have told anyone else. Obviously his parents were out of the lineup of suspects, and his grandma too, since how could they have spread a rumor to the high school. Liam couldn't think of anyone else, he'd tried to keep it a secret, for God's sake, just like it should have stayed, because he wasn't _supposed_ to like Theo. He was careful about it and made sure he could really trust someone before he told them.

 _Oh God._ Except for his lab partner. He'd hinted at it because he felt carefree and happy after spending good time with Theo, so his spirits were high and he thought that he might maybe have a chance. Then he realized once again that he didn't, and he and his lab partner failed the fucking project because of a mistake Liam made. He had the right to be mad at him, and the dirt to get him back.

Liam shut his eyes and let the tears fall, realizing with a painful twist of his stomach that everything that happened from there was inevitable. Everyone knew, and everyone knew Theo, so it would get back to him within the next few minutes if it hadn't already. All Liam could do was wait for the rejection.

He looked at himself in the mirror and wiped away his tears. He tried to get himself back to normal, since if he looked at all upset, he wouldn't be able to deny anyone's rumors. Any type of weakness, and they'd see it and take it as confirmation.

Nobody had seen him go into the bathroom as far as Liam could tell, so he jumped as soon as the door opened and he saw Theo through the mirror. He hadn't had enough time to actually get himself together. His eyes widened and he scrambled to wipe what was left of his tears off his face, but when he tried to breathe, it was clear that he had been crying. Theo looked at him, concerned as he walked forward.

Liam whirled around to face him, already shaking his head. "It's not true," He lied frantically, holding his hands up, but his eyes were starting to well up again. Theo was there in front of him and he had to face the music. "What they're saying about me and you, it isn't true! I know you don't feel that way, and I don't know who made it up! I know you're straight! It's not-"

Liam was cut off by a pair of hot hands on his face, pulling him closer to Theo while also pushing him back against the counter, and Theo kissing him. Liam breathed quick and deep through his nose in shock as his eyes closed on their own, not believing what was happening. 

Theo slid one of his hands onto Liam's back, making Liam arch into him and let out a soft moan. Theo's tongue cut the seam of Liam's lips and Liam sighed into his mouth as he opened for him, unable to stop any of the helpless noises that came from him. Theo was pressing harder both with his mouth and his hand on Liam's back, the hand on his face stroking his cheek with his thumb and tilting his head ever so slightly to the left, and Liam was absolutely floating on air for those few seconds before he suddenly crashed back down.

They broke apart to breathe, but Liam found he couldn't. He looked into Theo's eyes, heart still in his stomach and beating wildly. He was waiting for the "gotcha" when Theo pushed him away, told him to chill and it was all just a joke. It didn't matter that Theo's hand was still splayed on his back; Liam could feel his heart breaking with each silent moment that passed.

But Theo smiled, less of a smirk and more relieved, and leaned in to brush his lips against the shell of Liam's ear. "I was hoping the rumors were true," He whispered, and before Liam could even comprehend it, Theo was diving back in and kissing him again.

Theo pushed him up onto the counter so he was sitting with his best friend _between his legs,_ and nothing had ever felt better. Liam swore he could die happy now with Theo's lips on his and Theo's arms both slowly wrapping around his back, pulling him so close to Theo's body there wasn't even an inch of space between them. Liam whined, his legs wrapping around Theo and hips bucking up helplessly when Theo nipped at his lip. His hands came to fist into Theo's hair hard, making Theo bite back a moan and grind up against him with a slow drag of his hips and Liam was starting to think that this was going to turn into something entirely different until the doorknob jiggled on the boys bathroom and they jumped apart. He hadn't even realized Theo had locked the door when he came in.

Liam sighed and pulled Theo in again, just hugging him tight, and Theo came willingly. "God," Liam breathed. He had nothing else to say that could sum up what he was feeling, so when he tried again, all he could do was collapse onto Theo's shoulder. "...God."

Theo laughed softly, kissing his head. "I know," Theo said. They honored the quiet, still softly panting and trying to get themselves together from both the thrill of being together and also how embarrassingly close they both were to coming in their pants. Liam's face heated up at the thought, but he hid it by nuzzling further into the crook of Theo's neck.

Once they were both finally able to breathe again, Liam hopped down off the counter awkwardly, since Theo's hands were still holding him close. He leaned up cautiously to kiss him again, still not sure if he was dreaming, but all he was greeted with was a kiss back and a smile. "Your fan club is probably wondering where you are in this desperate time," Liam joked, referring to pretty much everyone in the gym. "They're probably waiting for you to call a press conference."

Theo rolled his eyes. "Probably," He agreed, pecking Liam on the lips. "I should probably go clear things up." For a second, Liam felt the familiar pang of disappointment. That was only until Theo grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers. "So let's dance."

Liam dizzily walked back out into the gym with Theo's hand in his, but he could barely see any of the shocked faces of their classmates. The only ones he noticed were Mason and Corey both looking at him with surprise and pride, Brett and Nolan taking a break from sucking each other's faces to give each other high-fives, and most importantly Theo, who was grinning smugly at everyone like he had won the entire night as he pulled Liam out onto the dance floor.

Liam still wasn't sure if someone needed to pinch him and wake him up - maybe he'd passed out when Tracy started talking and he was dreaming - but he let his worries fall to the side as Theo guided him to start dancing. Questions went unanswered as Liam's arms came to wrap around Theo's neck, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when they were sharing their first slow dance as...whatever they were.

+++

Liam had been planning on getting a ride from Mason and Corey after prom, but sitting in the passenger seat of Theo's truck was a lot better. He couldn't take his eyes off of him the whole time they were driving, and Theo kept glancing over at him with a soft smile whenever they stopped at a red light or took a turn. They didn't talk; instead something else hung between them in the air, something hopeful. Liam liked it.

There were a million different thoughts running through his head all at once _(What would it be like going back to school on Monday? What's Theo going to say next? What is this?),_ yet Liam couldn't be bothered to ask any of them. He was soaking up the moment, letting himself be alone with Theo. 

He'd managed to take his eyes off of Theo while he thought about the questions and memories of just a few minutes before, but when he looked back at him, Theo was staring at him. Liam gave him a shy smile that Theo returned, and they would have stayed like that if the light didn't turn green and the driver behind them honked. Theo flinched and Liam laughed to himself quietly, enjoying Theo's lighthearted eye-roll. 

As it turned out, they didn't have the best luck with lights, since the next one they got changed from yellow to red right as they reached it. Theo had been planning to try and go through yellow, but he slammed on the brakes abruptly, sending Liam's phone that had been sitting on the dashboard to fly into the backseat. "Shit, sorry," Theo hissed, glancing back towards the seats. "The light had a camera, and you know I can't afford anymore tickets," He said apologetically. Liam laughed and shrugged, reaching into the backseat to try and blindly grab it, but it was dark and he couldn't feel it on the floor. 

After a few minutes of unsuccessful searching, Theo pulled into the Beacon Hills Preserve so that they could stop to look for it. Liam got out of the car to look, but without his phone's _flashlight,_ it was pretty useless, and Theo's phone had died awhile back. 

"Here, let me help," Theo sighed, opting to climb over the center console to get to the back. They were squished close together, arms crossing as they felt all over the floor and seats for Liam's phone. It took awhile, but Theo finally felt the smooth glass from under the driver's seat, where it had slid while they were driving. "Got it!" He said triumphantly, holding it out to Liam. 

It was then that Liam really took note of how they were positioned. In their haste to find the phone, their limbs had ended up kind of tangled so that Theo was trapped half-under Liam and against the seats. Liam looked down to where he was basically perched on one of Theo's thighs and snickered, feeling that warmth in his chest when Theo joined him.

Their laughter died out and they were still looking at each other. Theo's green eyes were dark in the lighting of the car, only the overhead lights on, and he still had a soft smile on his face that Liam wanted to kiss off, so he did.

Theo breathed deep underneath him, hands coming up to hold Liam's hips as he kissed him back. Liam's brain was flooding with love every time one of them did so much as move an inch, but he'd been thinking about this for years, and he'd gotten a taste of it back in the school bathroom. He wanted all of Theo, but now, he wanted to know exactly what it would be like _with_ Theo, and this was too tame for what he'd been imagining.

He moved so he was really straddling Theo's thigh instead of hanging off, and he held Theo's face in his hands as he kissed him deeply. Theo let out a small noise that drove Liam crazy, and his hands tightened on his hips. Whatever Liam was doing, it was working. "Li," Theo bit out when Liam finally let him speak, using the nickname he'd given him when they first met. "Liam, this is...this is fast..." He tried, but he was still moving with Liam as he rolled his hips. Liam settled for kissing him again, which distracted Theo enough for Liam to start working his own tie off. "Liam, wait..."

"What?" Liam breathed, their foreheads pressed together. Theo looked into his eyes and groaned, pulling him forward. He spoke against his lips.

"I don't want you to think you're like the others," Theo admitted breathlessly, and Liam grinned. "-If we do this now. Because you're not- _God,_ not like the others." Liam kissed down his neck, making him lose his train of thought. " _And_ you're a virgin," He reminded both of them. "I don't want to take that from you if you're not sure."

Liam couldn't help but laugh, tucking his face into Theo's neck. He got ahold of himself and moved to whisper in Theo's ear, the same move Theo had pulled on him just a few hours before. 

"...I would've let you fuck me in the school bathroom if you hadn't stopped," He whispered. Theo went stiff underneath him for a second before he let out a choked, desperate noise. Liam found himself being flipped around so he was laying on his back, which wasn't easy in the small space, but any awkwardness was replaced by Theo's mouth on his and then sucking at his neck.

Liam threw his head back and moaned, sensitive at the touch he'd never experienced before. Theo fit himself snugly in between Liam's legs, and it felt right - Liam had never been as comfortable with the thought of having sex with someone as he did with Theo, and he hadn't been lying about what he told Theo. All of his reservations and insecurities, both about his experience and his body, flew out the window as soon as he kissed him that first time. Theo was still panting wildly against his skin, obviously as overwhelmed as Liam was. 

"Oh God," Theo breathed, starting to fumble with the buttons of Liam's shirt. "You're so..."

Liam took his hands off his shirt, deciding to do it himself so it would be faster, and Theo worked on getting his own jacket and shirt off instead. As soon as Liam had all the buttons undone and worked his sleeves down his arms, Theo groaned and leaned down, scattering kisses all over Liam's body that made him positively burn.

He worked from Liam's collarbones to the abs developed from the time in the gym they spent together, down to his stomach and right where his pants started. Theo sucked hard below Liam's navel and Liam bit back a moan. He'd never thought someone's mouth there could ever feel so good, but this was Theo, so he wasn't too surprised. He was pretty sure Theo could make anything feel good.

Liam was distantly aware that Theo had never been with a guy before, the thought having been forgotten since he seemed so natural with it, but he remembered when Theo started unzipping his pants. "Wait, you haven't...?" Liam trailed. Theo looked up at him for only a second, still pulling his pants down to reveal his cock straining against his grey boxers. Theo slid down so that his own knees were planted on the floor, half on the seat while Liam stayed barely upright.

"Never," Theo admitted, but that didn't seem to be slowing him down. In fact, Liam's words couldn't tear Theo's eyes away from the large bulge in his underwear, mesmerized.

"You don't have to," Liam said, even though he thought he might die if Theo didn't do something soon. Theo looked up at him this time, raising an eyebrow and smirking as well as he could in such a dizzy state.

"Believe me, I've been thinking about this for a lot longer than you have," Theo laughed, going back down.

Liam opened his mouth to protest, but it was cut off with a gasp as Theo started mouthing at the outline of his cock, licking over the wet spot in the front. Theo's eyelids fluttered, clearly satisfied with the sounds Liam was making, and he pulled Liam's pants and boxers the rest of the way off.

He was patient with him as Theo eyed him almost nervously, definitely not sure how to start. Liam didn't know what to tell him either, at a complete loss for words, so he resorted to stroking Theo's hair instead. That seemed to give Theo a little boost of confidence, because he took the head into his mouth and went from there.

For someone who had never sucked cock before, Liam was pretty sure that Theo was a natural talent. He'd obviously been doing his research on how, because every move of Theo's tongue made Liam's head spin. Theo took more of him in, gagged, and pulled back slightly, but it didn't matter how far he had him in his mouth; Liam couldn't ask for anything better.

Theo worked what he couldn't reach with his mouth in his fist, driving Liam higher as seconds passed. Theo was moaning around his cock, gripping himself through his pants, and Liam's eyes rolled back. The pressure in his stomach built, getting tighter and tighter until Liam was sure that he would explode. 

"Theo," He moaned loud, Theo doing the same and causing Liam to throw his head back. "S-stop, I'm gonna...I-I'm gonna come!" He gasped, tugging desperately at Theo's hair to pull him off. Theo looked at him, confused for only a second until Liam pulled him up to smash their lips together. 

"Why'd you stop?" Theo asked, rubbing over Liam's cheekbones with his thumbs. 

"Because," Liam said, keeping Theo close. "I want you to _fuck_ me."

Theo froze for a second, something intense coming over his eyes. He let out a groan that sounded a lot like a growl, dropping his head down onto Liam's shoulder. "You can't just say things like that," Theo growled in his ear, panting.

"Do you have a condom?" Liam asked, although at that point, he wasn't sure he cared. Theo nodded, scrambling towards the glove compartment and struggling to open it. As soon as he popped it open, he grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom, which Liam got just a glimpse of - _XL._ Yeah, he was going to die here, but he wasn't going to die a virgin.

They got their pants, shoes, and socks the rest of the way off along with Theo's boxers, all of their clothes scattered on the floor of the truck, but Liam was more focused on the way their skin looked together. He pulled Theo back in for a kiss, gasping as so much more naked skin touched. Theo pulled back after a minute, looking like he didn't want to, but he had better things to get to.

Liam watched with excitement as Theo uncapped the lube and slicked up one of his fingers, Theo seeming a lot more nervous than Liam was. "I don't want to hurt you," He said, looking concerned. "I've never done this before, you have to tell me if it hurts."

Liam nodded, letting his head fall back against the seat as Theo rubbed over his hole. He gasped at the feeling of someone else touching there, which Theo took as discomfort, but Liam shook his head. "Keep going, please," He gasped. Theo nodded anxiously and started to slip his index finger in. 

It was a weird experience at first, but by the time Theo had three fingers in, more confidently pumping them in and out, Liam was a mess. He had no idea where to look, his eyes unfocused but feeling wrong to close them, and as soon as Theo hit a spot deep inside him, he forgot which way was up. He was starting to get close again. He couldn't form words at first, so he punched at the seat until Theo noticed. 

"R-ready," He choked out, still catching his breath. Theo muttered a _"thank God"_ and rolled on the condom, lubing himself up. He positioned himself at Liam's rim, still unsure, until Liam sighed. "Theo, please," He whined, his head lolling to the side.

He was quickly brought back to life when Theo started sliding in, and _damn_ did Theo need every inch of that XL condom. They both groaned as Theo finally got all the way in, Liam's arms coming up around Theo's neck and his legs around Theo's waist. 

He felt like he was seeing stars already, stunned by how it felt registering that he could feel Theo inside him. He'd imagined it before, but now that it was actually happening, it felt unreal, like he and Theo should have been doing this a long time ago. "You okay?" Theo asked above him, clearly struggling not to collapse himself, and Liam nodded.

"Yeah," He whispered, leaning up to catch Liam's lips in a kiss. "Move, please."

Theo sighed with relief, pulling back out and going in slowly, making both of them moan. "You feel so good," Theo sighed, eyes on Liam's. "So good, so beautiful," he said as he rocked slowly. Liam started moving with him, trying to get them to go past the agonizingly slow pace that Theo had set for them. "You're impatient," Theo chuckled, brushing a hand through Liam's hair. "I was trying to go slow."

Liam reached up to grab at his hair, making Theo look into his eyes. As little confidence Liam had of his experience before now, all of that was gone. "I don't _want_ slow," Liam said, winding his legs tighter around Theo's waist. "I _need_ fast. I know you can go faster than this." Theo shuddered. "I don't want to be able to _walk_ when we get to school on Monday."

That seemed to be what Theo needed to hear, because without warning, he pulled out and thrust back in, making Liam cry out and his back arch. "I'll give you hard," Theo said through gritted teeth, setting a punishing pace that started to hit Liam's prostate with every move. His hands scratched at Theo's back, already imagining the nail scratches that would be there to mark him up, which seemed to drive Theo on more. Liam moaned into his mouth when Theo leaned down to kiss him, knowing then that he wasn't going to last long. According to the way Theo was breathing hard and hot against his lips, he wasn't either.

"Theo," he cried out once again, but this time, he wasn't trying to stop it. His head was spinning and his mouth was set in a small "O" as Theo fucked hard. "Close..."

"Me too," Theo admitted, neither of them minding that it hadn't taken that long at all. All Liam could focus on was the blinding orgasm he was about to have in the backseat of Theo's truck, and God, just the thought of that was almost enough to make him come. 

Liam reached for his cock, but Theo swatted his hands away and pinned them down to the seat. He hadn't thought Theo could go any faster, any harder, but he proved him wrong in the best way - one, two, three more hard thrusts and Liam was almost screaming as he came hard between them, tears slipping from his eyes as Theo fucked him through it, coming almost right afterwards. 

He winced as Theo pulled out, already sore and oversensitive, and they maneuvered themselves so they were sitting up but leaning against each other. "Wow," Liam breathed, vaguely aware of Theo kissing his sweaty hair. 

"Yeah," Theo said, looking just as barely-there as Liam. _"Wow."_

It took a few minutes, but Liam started to laugh, finally able to make sound. "What?" Theo asked, sounding slightly offended, but he had a smirk on his face.

"I just...can't believe that happened," Liam admitted, looking up at Theo, who kissed him on the forehead. "Jesus, it's been a long night. Five hours ago I was crying because I was afraid you were never going to talk to me again."

Theo snorted. "And you tried to tell me that I was straight," He said.

"Oh yeah," Liam remembered. "You had me, like, really convinced. Every time someone questioned you, you shut them down."

Theo shrugged. "I wanted to come out on my own," Theo said. "I never had a reason to until now. I only fucked around with only girls because it was an easier way to forget about you."

Liam realized what that meant and snuggled closer to Theo's body, but he couldn't hide the little whine of excitement that came from his throat. Theo snickered and pulled him closer. "So you do actually like me?" Liam asked. Theo looked down at him like he was insane, which was an answer in itself. "...Just checking!"

They ended up sitting there for awhile longer, silent and cuddling in the backseat, until Liam woke Theo up from his doze. "So...how long _have_ you been thinking about wanting to suck my dick?" he asked, remembering what Theo had said before.

Theo smacked him on the thigh and he didn't really get an answer, but he was happy enough with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> First I'd like to say if you're here from Raeken Society (i'm looking at u Fi + Liam) then shame on you because i told you not to LOOK AT IT!!!! 
> 
> Second, if you're NOT from Raeken Society, then thank you for reading! This wasn't originally going to be smutty, but then that whole thing about Theo sleeping around came up and then they started making out in the bathroom and I kind of couldn't leave that there, so here we are! I think we all like this alternative better.  
> And like I said before, I don't usually write smut so I know this isn't my best, but I'll do better eventually. I'm still learning!!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated <3  
> tumblr: grenadinepeach


End file.
